Spirit World
The Spirit world is another plane of existence that is a mirror of the Material Plane, but ver closely connected to it. In many ways these two worlds are duplicates of each other, but distinctively different in certain aspects. The Spirit world is a realm brought into sharp focus. Colors are brighter, sounds more distinct, and every sense is more keenly aware of its surroundings. At the same time the midday sun can burn unprotected mortals alive, terrible lightning storms bring destruction on a scale unknown to the Material Plane, and the cold of winter can freeze a giant solid in mid-stride. It is a world of ultimates. In the Spirit world, there are spirits for everything, from the greatest mountain to the smallest flower, as well as spirits of ancestors and objects long passed into history. The Spirit World is the plane where the spirits of all living things make their homes. The Spirit world is a Transitive Plane that replaces the Astral Plane of the D&D cosmology. Unlike that plane, the Spiritworld is both coexistent with and coterminous to the Mortal World, matching its terrain. A valley in the Spirit World corresponds to a valley on the Material Plane, and where there is a waterfall in one, there is a waterfall in the other. In the case of the Spirit World, however, the waterfall is higher, its water more pure, and its sound more pleasing than that of its equivalent on the Material Plane. The Spirit World’s waterfall would likely be the home of a water elemental that serves as the spirit of the waterfall. However, the exact positions of things usually do not line up exactly and can be completely unrecognizable to visitors. The Spirit World is a realm of brightness and twilight, with slow lanterns bobbing in the gentle breeze and huge fireflies buzzing through groves and fields. Only during the peaks of summer and winter does the sun truly set or rise; most of the time it remains dusky and low in the sky. Traits of the Spirit World *'Normal Gravity.' *'Erratic Time:' Inside the Spirit world time appears to pass evenly and just as in the Mortal World. However when passing between the two worlds, it is impossible to say how much time has passed in the other. A person following another two the Spiritworld will always appear there after the other did, but if one hour passed between each of them leaving the Mortal World, they might appear in the Spiritworld seperated just by a few minutes or by several days. *'Infinite Size:' Like the World of Mortals, the Spiritworld does not have any clear boundaries. *'Alterable Morphic:' Changing things in the Spiritworld does not directly affect the Mortal World, and changes on the Mortal World aren’t necessarily reflected in the Spirit world right away. *'No Elemental or Energy Traits:' However, particular locations within the plane may have those traits. A volcano in the Mortal World, for example may have an equivalent in the Spiritworld with the firedominant trait. *'Enhanced Magic:' All spells are more powerful on the Spirit world. Spirit World Links The Spirit World is coexistent with the World of Mortals, but they do not exactly match up. Two hills might be seperated by one mile in the Mortal World, but could be three miles apart in the Spirit World. A river might pass around a hill on the east side in the Spiritworld, but could do so on the west side in the World of Mortals. Most Spirit World travelers get there by dying. Some are shown the Spirit World by being transfigured or spiritually quickened. Because the Spirit World replaces the Astral Plane, spells that allow access to the Astral use the Spirit World instead. However, the Shadow World does not connect to the Spirit World, so spells that use the Shadow World do not function on the Spirit World. The Spirit World leads to other planes, in particular the homes of whatever great spirits and demigods oversee guard and rule over the land. A traveler through the Spiritworld finds portals to the palaces of these demigods, as well as unique heavens and hells. Spirit World Inhabitants The Spirit World is home to a variety of creatures, including fey, elementals, outsiders, and a few dragons. Those with access to the plane shift spell visit the Material Plane under their own power, and spellcasters use summoning spells to bring other Spirit World creatures to the Material Plane. Still other Spiritworld creatures find natural portals between the planes. Category:Cosmology Category:Great Beyond Category:Inner Sphere Planes